Speechless
by Stabler 'n' Gibbs' Gurl
Summary: My first oneshot and story in genral and i wrote it at 3 am so yeah


**Disclaimer I don't own the SVU charatersalthough i wish i could own Elliot ;D i just borrow them**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After a quick stop to pick up some old case files from the file storage room, Olivia Benson walked back into the 1-6, red-faced because of the cold outside, with a tray of coffee (and a tea for her) in one hand and a stack of files in the other. Fin Tutuola, Elliot Stabler, John Munch and Don Cragen were all standing around each other laughing at another famous argument between Munch and Fin when Olivia set the coffee and files down on her desk. Fin turned around to see her when he smelt the aroma of freshly brewed coffee.

"Liv! Aw…………. damn girl you look cold as hell! Man I knew it was cold out there but………..Shit! I would'da said the hell wit' it and just drank that nasty shit Munch calls coffee." Fin said as he took off his jacket and put it around Olivia's shoulder.

"Yeah well that stuff John calls _**coffee**_ is like asking to have caffeine as blood" She laughed as she handed everyone a coffee

"Hey! It's not _THAT _bad!" Munch stated as he protested on his coffee's behalf.

"Yeah it is!" All four of them said simultaneously then broke out into a fit of laughter.

Olivia returned to the stack of files on her desk as the argument from earlier started back up again between Fin and Munch. As Olivia picked up her first file Cragen and Elliot tuned out the argument and turned the other way to symbolize that they no longer want to be a part of it. But as Elliot and Cragen began to joke about how those two were absolutely hopeless with their arguments Elliot caught a glimpse of Olivia's face as she began to read the file. As Cragen erupted into a roar of laughter after his own little comment Elliot just stared as his face, once filled with happiness and joy, quick shadowed over with worry and pain as he saw a few almost non-noticeable tears slide down the cheek of his once lively partner who was staring at the file in shock, terror and sadness. Olivia, who felt herself being watched, quickly wiped the tears away from her eyes and cheeks and put the file down on her desk, got up and went to the restroom to escape the eyes that watched her intently. Elliot put his coffee down on his desk and was almost around hers' when the file that Olivia was reading caught his attention almost insanity. Getting questioning and worried looks from Cragen, Fin and Munch, Elliot picked up the file as he realized what Olivia had been so unruly with causing her to let a few tears slip threw her almost air tight barrio. There in the file laid pictures of Serena Benson, Olivia's mother, with bruises and cuts on her face, arms and legs, the rape kit reports and the whole case of her rap. Elliot stared in disbelief that of all the old cases there were in file storage, Olivia had to somehow get the one of her own mother's rap. As Elliot put the file down and turned to look at the rest of the squad to tell them what he just saw, they all hadn't even noticed Olivia come out of the restroom and get her coat, scarf, gloves and hat on until they heard the ding of the elevator door opening. They all turned to see who was getting off, but were surprised to see Olivia getting _on_. Without knowing it, Elliot broke into a sprint to stop the elevator doors from closing, but unfortunately missed it by a second.

"SHIT! God damnit! Why the hell did they have to give her **THAT** file? GOD DAMNIT!! Sometimes people are just fuckin' retarded!" Elliot yelled as he grabbed his coat and ran to the stair well, knowing fully well that the elevator would take too long.

Elliot, who took the steps three at a time, came rushing out onto the freezing night streets of Manhattan. As his breath clouded the air, Elliot looked left and right for any sign of which way Olivia went. He looked across the street and saw Olivia running around the far right corner of the street.

_Damn she can run fast! Wait….. __Where__ is she going? Her house is the other way?_ Elliot thought as he stopped a car and ran after Olivia

"Liv! Olivia! Wait! God damnit! Olivia come back! Please Liv! Come on Liv wait! Olivia!" He shouted to her as cars honked at him as he weaved in and out of cars to catch up with her.

Next thing he knew Elliot was chasing Olivia down the path way in Central Park, which was somewhat hard because of the snow. Olivia knew where she was going and why she was going there. There was this great big tree that Olivia would always go to, to clear her head when she needed to be alone or when things just got too complicated.

Elliot was finally getting close to Olivia, he put his hand out to touch her shoulder. But as Elliot grabbed her they both lost their balance and started to roll on the ground. When they stopped rolling, Olivia tried to stand and run off again, but Elliot was faster now. He grabbed her hand, pulled her back down, straddled her so he somewhat sat on her and put his hands on the ground right beside her shoulders so she couldn't get up.

"Elliot! Get off of me! Get off now! God damnit Elliot leave me the hell alone!" Olivia screamed as she started to pound on his chest with her fist.

Finally she was getting tired of him be so stubborn. So she did the only thing she could do.

Elliot felt the pain even before she kneed him. Next thing he knew, he was on the ground holding his groin as Olivia got up quickly and started to run as fast as she could down the path. It took Elliot a couple of seconds to regain his composer before taking off for Olivia again.

_God damnit! I'm gonna kill her when I get to her!_ Elliot thought as Olivia started to run off the path towards the pond.

Elliot didn't know why he did it but when he got close enough to her he jumped in the air and tackled her to the ground only then to remember that there was a steep hill before the pond. Elliot and Olivia were wrestling with each other as they rolled down the hill getting closer and closer to the pond. The pond was completely solid as Olivia and Elliot slide across it still wrestling. Finally they managed to stand up only to have Olivia start to run again but Elliot was doing that again! He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him. She started to try to push him away, but that only made him put his hands firmly on her forearms. As Olivia still tried to get out of his firm grasp her tears finally began to fall. Tears of rage and sadness. Then suddenly Olivia grabbed his right arm with her right hand and forced it behind her. Elliot, who was caught off-guard, stumbled forward towards Olivia only to be put more off-guard when she wrapped her arms around his waist and held him for dear life. Olivia let all of her tears fall at this point in time were she felt she was safe to cry in front of Elliot.

"Shhh Liv it's ok. Everything's gonna be ok babe. Shhh Livviy, it's gonna be fine Liv. I'm so sorry Liv. So, so sorry." Elliot whispered as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"But why today of all days? Why on the day that it actually happened, the day she was actually raped, did I have to get that file?" Olivia sobbed into Elliot's chest.

To Elliot's surprise he was speechless.

Elliot had no idea that today was the day Serena Benson, Olivia's mother, was raped today. And to that, he was left speechless and could do nothing except hold Olivia close and never ever want to let go. After a few minutes, Olivia's sobs decreased and she slowly pulled away from Elliot just enough so she could look at him. Elliot looked at Olivia for a few moments before a question popped in his head

"Hey Liv can I ask you something?"

"Yeah"

"Where were you running to anyway?" He asked with pure confusion in his voice.

Olivia looked at him for a second or two before a small smile was placed across her lips.

"Well…see when I was little and I never knew why my mother was the worst on this day of the year. One time I was four and she kicked me out of the house. So I went to this park and then I saw a mother and her daughter sitting together under a tree reading together. So I ended up going over and listening to the woman read to her child and she had no problem with me sitting there. I asked her if they came here before because I never saw them before and she told me they only come here on that day because it was the day her husband died. Her husband loved that book, and that park,so on that day I would always leave the house and come down here and go to that tree and listen to the woman read to her child. So to answer your question El, I was going to go to that tree." Olivia said as she let out a small laugh when she saw the look on Elliot's face about where she was going.

And again Elliot was speechless.

Olivia looked up at him only to find him looking up at the sky.

"El? Are you okay?" she asked as her voice had a worried tone in it but got no answer. "El? Elliot? Elliot! Are you ok?"Still no answer "What the hell Elliot? What's up with you?" she said as she started to back away

"Hey Liv, look at that!" He finally said as he turned Olivia around and pointed to the sky.

When she look up she noticed for the first time in a long time there were actually stars in the sky. And not just one or two. There were ACTUALLY stars!

As Olivia still looked at the sky, Elliot walked around so he was now in front of her. When Olivia looked back down and saw Elliot in front of her, she gave him a small yet sweet smile that she only gave him. Olivia brought her hand up to the side of his cheek and gently brushed away a few snowflakes that dropped from the tree they were near. Olivia started to blush a little and looked away so he didn't see. But Elliot brought up his hand, put his index finger under her chin and tilted her head up so ice meet golden brown. Elliot put his other hand on the small of her back and pulled her closer to him. Elliot and Olivia leaned into each other so that their lips collided into a kiss filled with passion and love. And as if on cue the night sky began to snow as they separated from the lack of air. Olivia opened her eyes and smiled at Elliot with the smile that was just for him.

And once again the one and only Elliot Stabler……………..was speechless.


End file.
